Without a Shred of Dignity
by jeffperry
Summary: "And why do you avoid eye contact during sex?" Abed probed.


Sex with Britta without a shred of dignity.

A/N: I wanted a J/B smut! I'm so bad with switching from past to present tense in writing, hope this is okay to read! May be a bit OOC? Enjoy :3

* * *

"Enough already," Jeff said. He pretended to text and ignored his barely touched salad.

"You never answered my question," Abed countered.

"Abed," Jeff said, looking up from his phone, "have you ever thought that maybe some things are meant to stay private?"

Abed blinked. "You had sex in my bunk bed. I deserve to know."

Jeff closed his eyes and sighed. "Alright," he said, placing his phone on the cafeteria table, "what do you want to know?"

"What did you mean when you said that sex with Britta didn't have any dignity?"

Jeff stared at Abed and picked up his phone again.

"And why do you avoid eye contact during sex?" Abed probed.

"Maybe it's because of what I do in bed with Britta," Jeff shot back. He didn't take his eyes away from his phone, though he began to feel rather hot.

"Hm," Abed said.

He waited three minutes before he asked again.

"Well?"

"Well nothing," Jeff retorted. He threw Abed a glare, got up from their table and left the cafeteria. He sped-walked out of the cafeteria, his phone clutched in his hand, as heat coursed through his body uncontrollably. Once outside in the hall, Jeff slowed down and walked towards a wall of lockers. He noticed his heart was racing, and closed his eyes and rest his forehead on a locker.

Sex with Britta.

Sex with Britta was something almost uncontrollable – nothing like out of a romance novel or softcore porn, but something that he carried with him everywhere. Every time she smirked at him, shook her blonde curls, or walked into the study room with her leather boots Jeff couldn't help but imagine pulling her on top of him. It was like his brain was wired to her and sex. Maybe that's why they kept coming back to each other. Maybe that's why he didn't have a concrete interest in hooking up with Annie – Britta would always be a factor.

Jeff suddenly became aware of the sweat on his brow. He lifted his forehead off the locker, turned around, and leaned against it. Sometimes he wondered how he and Britta could still be best friends considering the things they had done in bed.

Like how one of her kinks was taking turns being submissive and dominant, and how she wanted to treat him like absolute shit when she was dominant. She would insist it wasn't a big deal, and said it was a "girl power thing," meant to empower her and really, Jeff couldn't care less about her justifications. Because honestly, it was pretty hot. He avoided eye contact because that's just what he did when it came to sex. He smirked, recalling the one time Britta had brought it up while they were fucking against his kitchen counter.

"Won't look me in the eyes, huh," Britta had said, yanking at the back of his hair. Caught off guard, Jeff hadn't responded right away.

"Is it because you're a piece of shit?" Britta asked, panting. Jeff was so close to coming he could only nod in response.

"Tell me you're a piece of shit! Say it!"

And before Jeff knew it he was yelling, "I'm a piece of shit," and coming. Britta had given him the biggest shit eating grin right after.

"Wow, Britta, really?" He had asked, rolling the condom off himself slowly.

"What? This is totally healthy."

A horrible thought came to him then. Had Britta done these things with Troy? They weren't together anymore but Jeff still got pangs of jealousy when he thought of the two of them together. They held hands for Christ's sake. Since when did Britta hold hands? Just the thought of Troy running his hands through Britta's hair made Jeff's teeth clench. A swarm of heat attacked him again, and blood rushed to his head.

"Are you okay?"

Jeff looked to his side. Walking up to him just a few feet away was a petite blonde. Perfect hair, perfect cheekbones, perfect little body, perfect face. Perfect everything. Jeff was suddenly very aware of how sweaty his palms were.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He replied. _Smooth_, he thought.

"Okay weirdo, let's go study," Britta said as she reached him.

Britta resumed walking with Jeff at her side. "Seriously dude, are you okay? You're like, radiating heat."

"You really need to stop calling me that," Jeff said. Britta smirked.

"Oh hello," came a voice. Jeff and Britta turned to see Abed right behind them.

"Hey Abed," Britta said.

"Am I interrupting something?" Abed asked, 100% serious. Jeff could have slapped him.

"Why would you be?" Britta asked, confusion etched in the form of a little line on her forehead in between her eyes. Jeff couldn't help but smile at that crease. Realizing that he was coming off as slightly creepy and that Abed was watching him intently, Jeff coughed.

"Jeff was supposed to tell me what you two do in bed so I assumed he was talking to you about it," Abed said in one breath.

Britta and Jeff stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Abed!" Jeff snapped.

"Jeff!" Britta said.

"Jeff told me everything," Abed lied.

"I cannot believe you," Britta turned on Jeff, "tantric-"

"I didn't say anything!" Jeff burst out at the same time Abed said "Whoaaaaa."

Abed gave a low whistle and walked away.

"Unbelievable," Jeff said in disbelief.

"I cannot believe you," Britta repeated.

"You're the one who brought up tantric sex! Of course I didn't tell Abed anything, he was baiting!"

Britta pouted. "Yeah, well next time, I'll be the one avoiding eye contact," she shot, and stomped off in the direction of the study room.

Jeff grinned to himself. _Next time?_


End file.
